poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a legendary figure who comes only around the Christmas holidays to delivery presents to everyone around the world. He has appeared in most of the Pooh's Adventures Christmas movies and its spin-offs. For the Rise of the Guardians version, who will also appear in Barney's Adventures, including the non-Christmas ones, click here. For his daughter who takes his place after faking his death, and will also appear in Barney's Adventures, click here. Trivia *Santa Claus has been portrayed by many various actors such as the late Mickey Rooney, Ed Asner, Tim Allen, John Goodman, Kevin Michael Richardson, Lewis Black, etc. Gallery Santa.jpg|Santa Claus is Coming to Town (Mickey Rooney) Placeholder|Santa Claus is Coming to Town man (also Rooney) Placeholder|Santa Claus is Coming to Town child (unknown) Santa Claus (the Year without a Santa Claus).png|The Year without a Santa Claus (also Rooney) Placeholder|A Miser Brothers' Christmas {2008} (also Rooney) Santa Claus (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie).jpg|Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (John Goodman) Placeholder|The Year Without a Santa Claus {2006} (also Goodman) Placeholder|It's a SpongeBob Christmas (also Goodman) Placeholder|Squidward as Santa in SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? Placeholder|SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? (Michael Patrick Bell) GoonsontheMoon.png|SpongeBob SquarePants: MerryBob Space Pants (aka Goons on the Moon) (Lewis Black) Santa Claus (Santa's Workshop).jpg|The Night Before Christmas (Disney) (Allan Watson) Santa Claus (Frosty the Snowman).jpg|Frosty the Snowman (Paul Frees) Santa-rudolph.jpg|Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer (Stan Francis) Placeholder|Billy and Mandy Save Christmas (Gilbert Gottfried) North (Santa Claus).png|Rise of the Guardians, as Nicholas St. North (Alec Baldwin)|link=North (Santa Claus) Placeholder|Jimmy Neutron: Holly Jolly Jimmy (Mel Brooks) Placeholder|The Polar Express (Tom Hanks) Placeholder|Elf (Ed Asner) Placeholder|The Story of Santa Claus (Ed Asner; speaking, and Jim Cummings; singing) Placeholder|Olive, the Other Reindeer (also Asner) Placeholder|Regular Show: Christmas Special (also Asner, again) Placeholder|Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (Asner reprising) Placeholder|Uncle Grandpa: Christmas Special (Bob Joles) Placeholder|Robbie the Reindeer (Ricky Tomlinson/Jim Belushi) Placeholder|Penn Zero as Santa in North Pole Down Placeholder|Krusty as Santa in The Simpsons: The Fight Before Christmas Placeholder|The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show: ?/Robert Edwin Perry (unknown) Placeholder|The Fairly OddParents (Kevin Michael Richardson) Placeholder|American Dragon: Jake Long (also KMR) Placeholder|Mickey Mouse: Duck the Halls (also KMR) Placeholder|Santa Who? (Leslie Neilsen) Placeholder|Mrs. Santa Claus (Charles Durning) Placeholder|Mr. St. Nick (also Durning) Placeholder|Elmo Saves Christmas (also Durning) Placeholder|The Two-Headed Monster as Santa in A Muppet Family Christmas Placeholder|Doc from Fraggle Rock as Santa in A Muppet Family Christmas Placeholder|Santa Baby (George Wendt) Placeholder|Santa Baby 2: Christmas Maybe (Paul Sorvino) Placeholder|Dashing Through the Snow (Kevin Hart) stick-man-4.jpg|Stick Man (Hugh Bonneville) images (32).jpg|Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (Fred Tatsciore) Placeholder|The Night B4 Christmas (Earthquake)|link=Santa Claus (The Night B4 Christmas) Placeholder|Gotta Catch Santa Claus (William Shatner) Placeholder|Betty as Santa in Atomic Betty: Jingle Brawls Placeholder|Finding Mrs. Claus (Will Sasso) Placeholder|Finding Mrs. Claus young (still Sasso) Placeholder|Noelle (Jay Brazeau) Placeholder|Noelle (his titular daughter) (Anna Kendrick)|link=Noelle Kringle Santa_Claus (1).jpg|Santa Claus (Billy Gardell) Placeholder.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (Ed Ivory) Santa'sLittleEngine128.png|Thomas & Friends (Keith Wickham) Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Narrators Category:Barney's Allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Deuteragonist Category:Tritagonist Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Male Damsels Category:Husbands Category:Immortal characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Pure of Heart Category:In-Love Characters Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Protective Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Forgivers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Global Protection Category:Characters voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Riders Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by John Goodman Category:Characters voiced by Gilbert Gottfried Category:Characters voiced by Lewis Black Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kane Category:Characters voiced by Phil LaMaar Category:Characters voiced by Ed Asner Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Characters voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray Category:Characters voiced by Fred Tatasciore Category:Characters voiced by Clancy Brown Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Characters voiced by Jeffrey Tambor Category:Characters voiced by James Earl Jones Category:Characters voiced by Hal Smith Category:Characters played by Alec Baldwin Category:Arthur Christmas Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Christopher Lloyd Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Nick Bakay Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Regular Show Characters Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies